The Ones Who Love Us
by nelybel123
Summary: A short and sad Fluttershy fic. No weird pairings here. Just Fluttershy. I litterally cried writing this so I hope you enjoy. This is my first MLP fic. Summary: After something very sad happens, Fluttershy needs her friends now more than ever.


To Twilight Sparkle, this was just a normal day of visiting her friend Fluttershy and meeting with all of the cutest little critters that the shy pony cared for. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie tagged along too. That sort of confused Twilight, because she surely thought that Applejack had trees to tend to, Rainbow had clouds to clear and Pinkie had munchies to well, munch on. But they decided that today there was a serious need to see the yellowest pony, as if she needed them.

Twilight stopped these thoughts when she and the others arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. It was so pristine and clean. So beautiful. Applejack was the one to knock on the door.

"Fluttershy! Are you home, sugarcube?" Applejack asked in her southern drawl.

No response. Rainbow decided to try her luck.

"Hey Fluttershy! It's me, Rainbow Dash! Are you home?" Rainbow's voice cracked on the last word.

Again, No response. Before Pinkie Pie could annoy anypony with what she would say, Twilight opened the door, which was unlocked. Twilight Sparkle expected to see a horde of animals running and flying around Fluttershy's quaint little cottage. But this was not the case. The house was silent. It also seemed a lot darker than normal, at least to Twilight. She turned around to see the others just as shocked and concerned as she was. They spread out across the cottage trying to find their friend. Applejack checked the kitchen. Pinkie Pie checked outside. Rainbow checked every peice of the first floor for any signs of her friend. Twilight slowly made her way up the stairs to Fluttershy's bedroom. The door creaked open. The room was dark and Twilight could hear very faint crying coming from the corner. Twilight moved forward to the corner from which the sound came. She saw the little yellow pony, tucking Angel the bunny into his little bunny bed. This normally innocent and tender sight was distorted by something dark. Angel's chest did not rise or fall. It remained dangerously steady. He looked sadly gray, too. His ears, normally straight and pointed, were drooped by the sides of his tiny head. Fluttershy tenderly placed a gentle kiss on the rabbit's forehead before taking notice of Twilight. When she looked up, her teal eyes were flooded with hot tears that had made their way down her cheeks and onto her neck. She said nothing, but the look that she gave Twilight was enough to tell her the entire story. Fluttershy's beloved Angel had died. Twilight was too much in shock to hear the voices of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack coming up the steps. Fluttershy broke down suddenly and fell to the floor. The others watched helplessly as Twilight Sparkle tried her very best to comfort Fluttershy, but to no avail. Applejack looked at Rainbow and Pinkie, the latter of whom was crying almost as hard as Fluttershy. She muttered something about getting Rarity and left the room. Rainbow Dash wasnt one for crying, but she too felt the tears dance across her eyes when she remembered the day that Fluttershy had gotten Angel. She was just so excited to finally have a pet to care for and cherish. She flew up to Rainbow Dash's cloud home to proudly show Angel off. Rainbow too had been entranced by his adorable face and small nature. Pinkie Pie quickly left the room after the emotions became to much for her and Rainbow soon followed her. Fluttershy finally gathered up enough strength to speak to her purple friend.

"Twilight... Angel... Sick... I.. Couldn't..." Fluttershy mumbled.

"Shhh... It's not your fault Fluttershy, you did all you could." Twilight responded gentley and as comforting as she could manage.

"Twilight... I want to put him outside... By the big banyon tree... His.. Favorite... Tree..." Fluttershy began crying again and Twilight remained by her side, slowly rubbing her back or whispering gentle words of comfort into her ear. The others eventually came back and expressed their grief too. Sooner than later, Twilight used her unicorn magic to take Angel and his bed outside, placing him directly beneath his favorite tree.

"Goodbye, my sleeping Angel. Thanks for being such a wonderful pet... I love you." Fluttershy placed another kiss on his head as the others solemnly left the tree and went back to the cottage. Fluttershy stayed there for a while, remembering all of the wonderful moments she and her Angel spent together. She fell asleep there and in the morning, she silently went back to her cottage and continued her life the way she imagined Angel would want her to live it. That is the very thing that kept her alive each day, the thought that Angel didn't really leave her, but rather was with her every step of the way. In her heart, her thoughts and her memories. 


End file.
